docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blame it on the Rain/Transcript
Theme song :Doc: Adventure Girl, you rescue Froggy. I'll capture the bad fairy. :Alma: You can't get me. Giggles :Doc and Emmie: Laugh :Alma: Giggles :Doc: Where could the bad fairy be hiding? :Emmie: I have no idea. Gasps I found you! :Doc, Emmie and Alma: Laughing :Doc: Look! It stopped raining. :Emmie: The sun's out! :Alma: Let's go out! :Emmie: Mom! We're going out to see if there are puddles to stomp! Look! There's one! :Alma: Moo Moo. No! :Emmie: I guess someone left Moo Moo out in the rain. :Alma: It was me. I forgot her, and now she's ruined. Sniffles :Doc: Don't cry, Alma. Moo Moo just needs to see a doctor for toys, and you're in luck 'cause that's me. :Alma: Sniffles But she's all wet. :Doc: I'll get her dry. But she'll have to come with me to the clinic for a while, OK? :Alma: OK. Kisses Bye, Moo Moo, and... I'm sorry. :Doc: It's OK. Doc McStuffins is on the case. :Alma: Bye, Moo Moo. :Doc: The doc is in. :goes off :Stuffy and Lambie: Laugh :Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie and Chilly: Hi, Doc. :Doc: Hey, everybody. Say hello to our new patient, Moo Moo. :Stuffy and Lambie: Hi, Moo Moo! :Hallie: Welcome, sugar. :Moo Moo: Oh. Hello. :Hallie: Why, Moo Moo, you're as wet as a weasel in a waterfall. :Chilly: Whoa! :Stuffy: I'll say! What happened? :Moo Moo: Oh, me. Oh, my. Oh, moo! Alma left me in the pouring rain, and now, well, I'm soaked through-ooo. :Chilly: You are lucky, Moo Moo. If anyone left me out in the rain, I'd be nothing but a puddle. :Doc: Chilly! You're not made out of snow, so you can't turn into a puddle. :Chilly: Wait a minute. That does ring a bell. Ha ha. Thanks, Doc. :Lambie: I'd give you a cuddle, but stuffed animals shouldn't get wet. :Doc: Lambie's right. That's why we need to get Moo Moo dry. Now where did I put those towels? :Stuffy: Oh! Ha ha! Towels! Coming right up! Whoa! Uhh! Chuckles Puddle :Doc: Thanks, Stuffy. You'll be staying with us while you dry out, Moo Moo. :Hallie: That means I'll need to check you in. :Moo Moo: Ohh. Ohh. :Hallie: What's the matter, Hon? :Moo Moo: nose Ohh. It's just I thought Alma was my true friend. And then off she goes, leaving me in the rain. :Doc: She is your friend, Moo Moo. But everyone makes mistakes, even our friends. The most important thing now is to get you dry. Hallie, please clear my schedule for the day. We have to get all this water out of Moo Moo, stat. That means right now. :Hallie: You got it, Doc. :Doc: Moo Moo, I have a diagnosis. You have Squishy-itis. :Moo Moo: Ooohhh! Now that's sure a fancy-pants-sounding problem. :Hallie: Fancy enough for "the big book of boo-boos!" :Doc: The first thing we need to do is squeeze all that water out of you. :Moo Moo: Oh, me. Oh, moo. Oh, my. Are you sure? :Doc: Don't worry. It might tickle, but it won't hurt a bit. Stuffy, you take her legs. Lambie, you can squeeze her tail. :Lambie: OK, Doc. :Doc: Ready? :Stuffy: Ready. :Hallie: Hold on, Doc. :Doc: On the count of 3, we twist and squeeze. 1, 2, 3. :Moo Moo: Oooohhh! Oh, gosh! That does tickle. Ha ha! :Doc: That ought to do it. You can both let go now. :Lambie: OK. :Stuffy: Whoa! Whoa! Aah! Uhh! Uhh. Ha ha! :Moo Moo: Are you all right? :Stuffy: Oh, yeah. I meant to do that. :Doc: A-ha! Caught you smiling. :Moo Moo: Well, sure. I kinda like it here. :Doc: Now that we have most of the water out, it's time to roll and press. First, we roll you up. Then to really get the water out, we need to press. Lambie, I think a few grand jetés would do just fine. :Lambie: Wheee! Wheee! :Moo Moo: Oh, my! You're a good dancer. Moo-ve a little to the left, please. :Stuffy: And this is how the dragon does it. Uhh! Uhh! Uhh! :Moo Moo: Ooh! That's the spot. :Doc: There's one more part of your treatment to get you extra super-duper dry. :Doc: Nothing like sunshine to dry up the last bit of water left in your fur. :Moo Moo: Ah. A cow could get uuuused to this. The last time I had this much fun was when Alma took me to school. Of course that was before she left me out in the rain, and I got mad at her. :Doc: I know that made you feel bad, Moo Moo, but Alma really didn't do it on purpose. :Moo Moo: Maybe you're right. :Doc: Of course I am. And now that you're done with your treatment, I just need to give you a final checkup to make sure you're all better. Hallie, I need my-- :Hallie: Doctor's bag. Got it. :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna check your ears ♪ ::♪ Check your eyes ♪ ::♪ Find out how much you've grown ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna listen to your heart beat ♪ ::♪ Fix you up, ready to go ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ It's OK if you giggle ♪ ::♪ This will only tickle a little ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc: Moo Moo, you've made an amazing recovery. Your dry and fluffy again and ready to be discharged. That means you can go back home. :Moo Moo: Gasps You mean I have to mooove back to Alma's house? :Doc: Yep. I'm officially giving you a clean bill of health. :Lambie: Hooray! You're all better! Giggles Huh? Aren't you excited to go home, Moo Moo? :Moo Moo: No. The truth is I don't want to go. :Doc: You don't want to go home? Why? :Moo Moo: Well, I'm having so much fin here with all my new friends, and you've taken such gooood care of me. :Lambie: But Alma will be so sad without you. :Moo Moo: Nope. I'm putting my hoof down. I'm not going home! :Doc: Moo Moo, just because Alma left you out in the rain doesn't mean she doesn't love you. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes. :Stuffy: Ahem! :Lambie: Gasps Oopsy. Sorry, Stuffy. My mistake. Grunts Uhh! :Lambie: Hey, Doc, remember when you accidentally put me in the laundry basket, and I went through the washing machine? :Moo Moo: Gasps You did that? :Doc: I did. I was helping mom on laundry day and forgot to check the sheets for toys. Big mistake. :Lambie: But I came out extra fluffy. Giggles :squeaks :Doc: Yep, it's true. One time, I forgot Squeakers was on the water table, and it got really cold, and he froze. :Stuffy: He was a fish cube all right. :squeaks :Doc: Sorry about that, Squeakers. :squeaks :Doc ::♪ Nobody's perfect ♪ ::♪ We all make mistakes ♪ ::♪ It's good to forgive and forget ♪ :Hallie ::♪ No one likes to get left in the rain ♪ ::♪ But good friends are never forgotten ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ Feelings hurt, you fear the worst ♪ :Lambie ::♪ And I know that made you feel rotten ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Nobody's perfect ♪ ::♪ We all make mistakes ♪ ::♪ Try not to get too upset ♪ ::♪ Next thing you know, you're letting it go ♪ ::♪ It's good to forgive and forget ♪ ::♪ It's good to forgive and forget ♪ :crying :Doc: That sounds like Alma. :Alma: And when I had a bad fever, Moo Moo stayed with me the whole time. And remember how she came with me on my first day of school? Oh, Moo Moo's just gotta be OK. Weeps :Moo Moo: Oh, my. Those were good times. Alma's always been a true friend, and I'm sure she didn't mean to leave me outside. :Doc: So maybe you can forgive her? :Moo Moo: Oh, you betcha I can. Sorry, Doc, but I gotta moooove on out. Nothing personal. It's just my home is with Alma. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes, you know? Even best friends. :Doc: It's OK, Moo Moo. We'll miss you, but I totally understand. :Stuffy: Come back and visit, OK? :Lambie: Stay dry. :Moo Moo: I'll miss you, too. :Lambie: Giggles Group cuddle. :Doc: Excuse me. Is anyone missing a stuffed cow? :Alma: Gasps Moo Moo? She's dry! You fixed her, Doc. :Thunder :Doc: Yep, that's what I do. Uh-oh. Looks like it might rain again. :Alma: No getting wet for you, Moo Moo. Giggles Oops. I almost forgot. :Doc and Alma: Laughing :Alma: Bye, Doc. :Doc: Bye. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts